The present invention relates to faucets, and relates more particularly to such a faucet that has a movable extension nozzle, detachably mounted on the casing thereof.
A variety of faucets have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. The faucet in a kitchen is generally fixed to the wall above the sink, therefore the things to be washed must be washed in the sink. When to wash the sink or other apparatus, a hose must be used and connected to the faucet so that cleaning water can be guided to the desired place.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a faucet having a movable extension nozzle. Because the extension nozzle can be moved some distance from the faucet, this structure of faucet is very practical for use in the kitchen. The faucet comprises a casings, in an open barrel received inside the casing, a disk sealed inside the open barrel by a water seal ring, a cold water intake pipe and a hot water intake pipe and a water outlet pipe inserted into the barrel from the bottom and connected to a respective hole on the disk, a hot/cold water flow rate control switch disposed inside the open barrel above the disk, an operating lever mounted on the casing at the top and moved to control the hot/cold water flow rate control switch, a movable nozzle detachably mounted on the spout of the casing, a bellows expansion tube connected between the movable nozzle and the outlet pipe. By means of controlling the hot/cold water flow rate control switch, hot/cold water flows into the chamber defined within the open barrel above the disk and then flows through the water outlet pipe to the movable nozzle via the bellows expansion tube. The casing can be turned on the open barrel in either direction to change the direction of the movable nozzle. This structure of faucet is complicated in structure and therefore it is difficult to assemble. A water leakage tends to happen during the installation of the structure of faucet. Because the open barrel is made of cast brass, the bellows expansion tube may be damaged easily when it is pulled. The bellows expansion tube may also be twisted when the casing is turned in either direction. Frequently twisting the bellows expansion tube will cause it damaged. Still another drawback of this structure of faucet is that the casing must be installed during the test of the faucet, therefore the brilliant surface of the casing may be damaged easily during the test.